


Брэд видел, как умерла его команда

by moody_flooder



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Брэд видел, как умерла его команда

Брэд видел, как умерла его команда. Шульдих, бесконечно падающий с крышы блестящего тысячей окон здания, отражающийся в каждом из них, оставляющий внушительную вмятину на крыше дорогой машины (они не починят ее; даже не попытаются отмыть кровь). Шульдих, который сейчас, растрепанный, босой и сонный, просит передать ему тост.   
Брэд видел, как перережет в грязной квартире с отклеившимися обоями в потеках крови свои штопанные-перештопанные вены Фарфарелло - наполнив водой ржавую старомодную ванну на львиных лапах. Тот самый Фарфарелло, который сейчас мрачно допивает кофе.   
Брэд видел, как умрет от сердечного приступа в пустой квартире Наги - милый сухонький старичок, подкармливающий голубей, помогающий молодым мамам присматривать за детишками, всегда покупающий детективы в киоске на углу. Наги, скрытный подросток, которому надо поменьше времени проводить за компьютером.   
Странно, но у него никогда не было видений о его собственной смерти. Незнание неуютно, а впрочем... Иногда ему кажется, что он будет жить вечно.


End file.
